The Flight
by lexyyyyyyy
Summary: Bella has been dating Mike for 3 years, since high school. thinking she can do no better, she stays with him. when he finally crosses the line and does the unthinkable, Bella catches a flight back home from a vacation with mike's family. she finds comfort in a concerned green-eyed guy on the plane that will change her veiw of herself and of love. M for graphic rape and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys (and gals)! Ive had this story on my mind for a while now! Honestly, I cant tell you how often I will update. Sometimes I will update once every two weeks, sometimes I update twice a week. It all depends. Anyways, if you enjoy this story, I know you'll enjoy my other one, Healing. Thy have the same kinda vibe to them. Anyways, enjoy! I have to warn you, this chapter has some very graphic rape.**

* * *

** Bella's POV**

My boyfriend walked me over to the elevator in the hotel with his hand on my ass. I know he knows how much I hate that. He always has to have his hands somewhere on me inappropriately. Sometimes he even lets his friends do it just to show me off.

I hate that too. But I put up with it. Only because I know he is the best I can do. So why let him go? Lauren and Jessica, the two queen B's of high school, always told me how ugly I was and that I could never date anyone that was considered "cool" in school. He dated Jessica before me. So when he asked me out, I eagerly agreed. He went out with Jessica Stanely! I couldn't do any better than that! I really don't love him, and lately I think I don't even like him. He treats me (and all women) like pieces of meat. But, I certainly can not afford to be picky.

So, that brings me to today, I am currently here with Mike Newton, my boyfriend of three years. We have been together since my senior year of high school. Making me 21. Before you ask, no, I have not given myself to him… intimately. He always tries to take it that far but I tell him "no". He gets so mad, he sometimes still tries to do it. One night, I literally had to get away from him. But he blamed it on the drinks. But I want to save it for marriage. Though the thought of marrying him makes me weak in the knees.

Anyways, I am on vacation in Alaska with Mike and his family for the week. Tonight is the second night of our trip. We had just returned from dinner and a bar and mike was slightly under the influence.

I swiped the room key card and pushed the door to our room open. Mike's parents were very open to letting us have our own room. Though we have been dating for three years, I refuse to share a bed with him. I'm not particularly saving that for marriage too but I do not feel comfortable with doing that with Mike.

"Babe, I love you, you know that?" Mike slurred slightly. I just mumbled in response.

I went to get changed out of my skirt and into bed clothes when Mike kissed me roughly.

His tongue darted into my mouth and he shoved me onto the bed. After a few minuets of making out, I felt his hand creep of my shirt.

"No Mike, I told you I'm not ready for that" I sighed and shoved his hand away.

"Please Bella" he begged.

I sighed and tried to get off of the bed but he held me in place.

"No Isabella. I invited you on this trip so you would have sex with me. Now if you want to make it difficult, that's fine but I _will_ fuck you." Chills ran through my body because I knew the truth in his words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im back! I hope you enjoyed! XOXO**

** BE WARNED! SOME SERIOUS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! DUN DUNN DUNN**

**But then there's Edward later to make it all better**

* * *

** Bella's POV**

I tried pleading but he just laughed.

"You are twenty-one years old and still a virgin. If I were going to brake up with you, I would have done it already. So there's no reason not to."

I tried to squirm away but he pulled me back down. He began to unzip his kakis. He pulled them down with his briefs and his member sprang to life.

Mike then got on his knees and instructed me to, also. I shook my head, trembling. He sighed and grabbed my hair pulling me towards him.

"suck" he demanded.

I shook my head again.

"fine. Ill make you. And you will choke on it and swallow when I cum."

He brought me so close that his cock brushed my lips. He told me to open my mouth. When I didn't, he slapped me. So hard, I gasped in pain and when I did, he shoved it down my throat.

Gagging, I tried to force him out of my mouth. He just rammed it down further.

I just breathed through my nose and waited until it was over.

He finally pulled away and I collapsed, gasping for air.

He smiled evilly.

"isn't this a blast babe?" he laughed.

I shook my head. Once his hand pulled my panties down my legs, I began to try to reason with him.

"Mike, you have waited three years, you couldn't have waited until marriage?"

He laughed. "oh silly girl. I haven't waited. Jessica and I still keep in touch and I have needs. But your tight little virgin pussy, I just couldn't resist." he licked his lips.

My heart shattered. I know I didn't love him but it still hurt. I trusted him and he cheated on me.

He positioned himself at my entrance. I gave him one last pleading look but he ignored it and placed his disgusting lips on mine.

He pulled back and pushed into me. He wasn't as big as something I caught my dad looking at on the computer. Not near as big. But it still hurt. Especially when he got to my barrier. He pulled back slightly, grunted, and rammed forward.

I screamed in pain as tears spilled from my eyes. I felt as I was getting ripped apart.

Painful minutes passed and he finally pulled out of me. He got on his knees again, pulling me up with him.

He slapped me and forced my mouth open again. His cock was covered with blood. He pleasured himself with my throat until he came and he wouldn't let me open my mouth again until I swallowed.

He collapsed on top of me, turned around and fell asleep without another word.

Once his breathing evened out, I crawled into a corner and sobbed. Grabbing a box of tissues off of the shelf, I attempted to clean my self up.

There was just so much blood! I did the best I could and crawled to my bag.

I put on a pad (in case of more blood), a fresh pair of panties, my favorite _PINK _sweats and a T-shirt.

On my way out, I grabbed all of the money out of mike's wallet, plus my little bit of cash, for cab fare and a plane ticket. I could only hope $800 would be enough.

I caught a cab in the freezing Alaskan night air and scurried into the airport with my luggage.

I bought a plane ticket to Seattle leaving in an hour. It only cost $300 because of such short notice.

By the time I made it through security and all, the flight was already boarding.

**Edward's POV**

I sighed, stepping onto the aircraft and giving the attendant my ticket. I had just returned from my old home in Alaska. Almost every one in my family had left something there during the move. My sister, Alice, left her $300 hair straighter that she apparently had emotional attachment to. My brother, Emmet, left entire rock band set in the attic. My mother, Esme, left her antique vanity mirror, also in the attic. Carlisle, my father, left a few of his medical books behind. Finally, I left a lot of my piano sheets behind of my original work.

So I, being the only one without work, school, or college, have gotten sucked in to retrieve all of said things.

Making my way over to my seat, I notice a girl. The poor thing was shaking and had her head between her knees, which were pulled up tightly to her chest. She had dark brown hair which covered a large portion of her olive skin as it cascaded down her body.

Once I sat down, her head snapped up and her moist eyes met mine. Tears streamed down her face, staining her cheeks. But she was still beautiful. One of the most genuinely beautiful girls I have seen in a while.

She wiped the tears away and almost instantly, more came.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a mess. You can always ask to switch seats, ill understand." she sounded devastated.

I looked at her and shook my head.

" its okay, beautiful. I'm sure you have a pretty good reason for being so upset. But would you mind telling me what happened, sweetheart?" I tried to make her smile.

She shook her head. "I'm not too sure. I don't really know you and its pretty intense."

My mind wondered of the possibilities.

"well lets talk." I suggested. I know I only just met this beautiful woman but I had to know what happened to her. I wanted to try to stop the pain. She nodded. I'm guessing that means she wanted me to start.

"Well, my name is Edward Cullen. My family just bought a house and arrived in Forks, Washington yesterday. I like-" I was going to give her a large telling of my life but she cut me off, she seems excited.

"I live in Forks! I shared an apartment with my friend, Rose, but then the apartment building closed down so I moved in with- oh my god! I don't have any where to stay!" she began panicking; hyperventilating almost.

I rubbed her arm soothingly while the pilot's voice rang throughout the plane, telling us to buckle up and turn off all electronics. She said that the flight would take off within the next ten minuets.

"sweetheart, it would be a lot easier to help you if I knew what was going on and maybe your name." my voice was begging almost.

" well, my name is Bella Swan and-" she covered her face with her hands and whispered something that I was not expecting.

"I was just raped." it seemed like she was expecting me to run away because her head shot up with fresh tears pouring down her face.

"What Bella?" my voice cracked and anger built up inside of me.

How could anybody hurt her? Who ever did this to her, will pay.

" I went on a vacation w-with my b-boyfriend and he raped me! He brought me to Alaska, threw me on a bed, and took my virginity! We had been dating for almost three years and he couldn't wait until marriage! On top of that, he ch-cheated on m-me!" she whisper yelled and busted out in violent sobs.

I couldn't help myself, so I grabbed her and cradled her to my chest the best I could with the seat belt while whispering soothing words in her ear. She sobbed and sobbed until she finally, calmed down.

She tried to get up but I ushered her head back onto my chest. She sighed and grabbed my bicep as if she was scared of loosing it.

The way she blushed. The way she was so unselfish. I really wanted to make her mine. But I am being selfish. She had just gone through a traumatic experience and I am not going to rush her into anything.

"Bella, you should have never had to go through that. You are a young, beautiful, woman that deserves to be treated like gold. Not some thing that man thinks he can do what ever he wants with."

She looked up from her spot in my arms and I wanted to kiss her right there.

"well obviously, you don't want to stay at _his_ house. We probably havnt gotten all of our things unpacked yet but, I wouldn't mind if you came and stayed with my family and I until you get back on your course there would be a guest bedroom" I truly didn't mind. I honestly hoped shed say yes.

She sat up. "oh no! I wouldn't want to be a burden! I can stay in a motel or something." she is so unselfish.

"Isabella, the motel in Forks is filthy and un sanitary. You will stay with me." I felt very protective of her.

She just gave me a small smile, though she tried to hide it, and nodded.

Then, the announcer's voice came through the speakers. "It is now 12:26 Am. We are scheduled to be airborne by 12:28. Thank you for flying air Alaska and have a comfortable flight."

I noticed Bella's breath picked up and she closed the shutter on the window. She then closed her eyes and tried to even her breathing.

"Nervous, Bella?" I looked over at her, she nodded and tried to smile.

I grabbed her hand and looked at her intensely.

"Look at me gorgeous. Don't take your eyes off of me ok? Lets… oh! Lets play a game! 20 Questions! Ill go first. What is your favorite color?" I tried my best to keep her mind off of the flight. The plane started to take off and she looked down.

"Look at me Bella" I demanded.

Her eyes darted straight to my eyes. "Green."

"just out of curiosity, why?" I asked, smirking.

She blushed madly and I could tell she was fighting the urge to look down. "Because your eyes are green."

I just nodded.

"what about you, Cullen? Your favorite color?"

I smirked and looked straight into her beautiful eyes.

"Brown"

**An-**

**The reason Bella cant stay with her dad is because her parents never divorced and they moved to Arizona together after Bella graduated.**

** Any questions? Review!**

** Any suggestions? Review!**

** Are you breathing? Review!**

**XOXO -Lexy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like how this story is playing out and I like the feed back too! Thx so much!**

**I realize the confusion of why Bella would tell a stranger.**

**Well, she was panicking. She had just got raped. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She hadn't even thought of the police yet. Also, she felt a strong connection with Edward. Mike was the only boy she dated and with Edward, it was totally different. that's why she spilled the beans to him**

** Ok read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The plane ride went smoothly after that. Except for the landing. That was a whole other freak-out.

With Edward though, he made it all better. He is so much more different than Mike. But in the best way.

He didn't try to touch me inappropriately. He didn't make any comments about how good my ass looked in these pants. But he was there to comfort me and help me in any way needed.

And let me tell you; he is sexy. He had that reddish brownish colored hair that was a complete mess but it still looked perfect. He had chiseled biceps and from what I could feel under his shirt, he had some hard abs.

His face alone could make a Hollister model want to quit his job and go sell hamburgers.

Im developing a serious crush on him right now.

Once the flight was over, it was around 4:30 AM. Edward and I made our way over to baggage claim. His luggage was one of the first bags out but mine was nowhere in sight. We asked the person attending to the area if there were anymore and he said mine must have gotten lost.

My breathing started to speed up and Edward clasped my hand.

"it is okay Bella. They will just call when your bag arrives. It should be here in the next few days."

He rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down but he never released my hand. My heart flipped in my stomach.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He pulled out his phone and called some one.

"hey Emmet. Are you on the way yet? Great. I have to tell you something once we get in the car. Yeah. Bye."

He looked at me and smiled.

"my brother Emmet will be picking us up. He is only five minutes away. Would you like a snack?" he asked, being all gentlemanly.

I nodded and he gestured towards the vending machines.

He got a _Snickers_ and a _Coke_ while I got some _Reese's_ and a _diet Mountain Dew_.

I thanked him and he nodded.

The airport was freezing and the temperature hadn't changed since I boarded the plane and my sweater is in my bag. I started shivering and Edward gave me a concerned look. He started to shrug off his jacket and I shook my head.

"no. you have already done more than enough for me. I cant take your jacket." I said sternly.

He sighed. "are you always this stubborn?" He said with a questioning eyebrow.

I nodded and he put his jacket back on.

"Bella. Your lips are turning blue. Come here." he said and wrapped his arms around me.

I slid my hands around his torso, under his jacket and he put the front of his jacket around me as far as it would go. I buried my face into his chest and breathed in his glorious scent. Yep. Definitely abs.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I almost completely forgot about was happened to me a few hours ago.

Edward's phone rang and after a few minutes and unfortunately, I had to leave the warmth of his jacket.

Edward led me to the parking lot while he was behind me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms to try to keep warm.

We eventually made it to a grey Jeep with a tall, intimidating, bulky man leaning on it. He looked like he could knock a tree down with his hands but when you get to his face and see his huge, toothy grin, he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

He stood up from his leaning position and beamed even more. " Is this what you wanted to tell me Eddie? You're bringing a babe home?" he said winking at me.

I blushed and Edward had a small smile himself.

"something like that. Well its kind of complicated and not my story to tell. So, we'll have a family meeting tomorrow."

Emmet just nodded with no questions asked.

"Well I have something to say too. So tomorrow is as good a time as ever."

Edward just nodded and Emmet went around to the other side of the Jeep.

Edward opened the back door for me and I attempted miserably to get in the high seat. Pouting, I looked at Edward who was trying to hold back a laugh.

I held my arms up like a baby and started to chuckle myself. He grabbed me by my waist like I weighed nothing and sat me in the seat. To my surprise, he slid in the back with me.

My eyes got heavy and my lack of sleep really kicked in overtime. I began fighting to keep my eyes open. Edward apparently noticed and shook his head.

He ushered my head onto his shoulder and he ran his fingers through my hair in almost a caressing manor.

Less than a minute later, I was out like a light.

_I was shaken awake by mike. He smiled evilly at me then dragged me out of the jeep. Edward and Emmet were no where to be found. He began to unbuckle his belt and I let out a blood curdling scream; begging for Edward or Emmet to come save me. _

_Edward must've been close because I heard him calling my name. mike started shaking me and telling me to wake up. But he had Edwards voice too._

My eyes snapped open. Sweating and panting, I looked up to see the Jeep was pulled over on the side of the highway and Emmet's face was concerned, his eyes boring into mine. Turning further, I saw those gorgeous green eyes. Edward's face looked scared. Everything was frozen.

That was until Edward muttered "Just a dream sweetheart." he said cautiously. As if any word could brake me into pieces.

Great. He thinks im a damaged goods. No man wants to have to deal with that in a relationship.

"Emmet, take me to a hotel." I said. My voice urgent.

He looked at Edward with a questioning glance then back at me. He shook his head.

"go ahead! You know you want to! Edward only invited me because he thought I could stay with somebody else! I will not be a burden. Take. Me. To. A. Motel. Now." my voice hard yet drowsy from lack of sleep.

Edward looked disapprovingly at me.

"what has gotten into you, beautiful?"

I sighed. Still a little upset.

"im damaged. You don't want some one that is broken. You don't want to have to deal with nightmares and emotional problems. You have a life and you don't have time to deal with me. So take me to a motel."

I finished my speech and Edward started shaking his head.

"Bella, trust me here. If I didn't want you at my house I wouldn't have invited you. You are not broken. You are strong. A weak person wouldn't have been able to tell a complete stranger what happened to you. Now. Emmet, take this beautiful girl to our house with us." he winked at me and my heart fluttered.

The car started to move forward and I fought to keep my eyes open the whole ride. Edward kept looking disapprovingly at me when I would fall onto his shoulder and jerk back up.

Forty-five tiring minutes later, we pulled up to a huge white house. A lot of the bottom floor was made of glass. No lights were on so im guessed every body had hit the sack.

I gasped and Emmet turned around and smirked.

The men hopped out in swift motions while fumbled to even get out of the seat belt.

Edward poked his head back in through the open door and chuckled.

His perfect hands wound there way over to the buckle of my seatbelt and he held his arms out like I was a child.

Normally, I would have put up a fight but this time my stubbornness lost the battle against my sleepiness.

Edward carried me to the house bridal style and I swear, his arms are the most comfortable place to sleep on this planet.

I kind of zoned out but I do remember Edward laying me on a bed and kissing my cheek; whispering "Good night beautiful." before walking out and shutting the door.

As soon as the source of light was cut off buy the closing of the door, I started trembling.

In the darkness, I couldn't see anything. Which meant he could come get me anywhere. Mike could sneak up on me and do those awful things to me again.

I shot up from my bed; the blankets Edward had draped over me fell onto the floor.

Stumbling around, I looked for a light switch. A cord or something must have been on the floor because I fell flat on my face with a loud bang.

I lied there on the carpet for a few moments in shock. I probably woke the hole house. Great.

My body finally found its up-right position. Hurrying, I tried to make it over to the bed without injuring anything else, but then the light began to fill the room and Edward himself poked his head through the door, his face filled with concern.

"Sweetheart, I thought you were pretty much dead to the world. What happened?" he said with a slight frown.

"Im so sorry I woke you, Edward. It's just… I get scared when I cant see what's going on around me. I tried to look for the light but I tripped."

He came over to me, flicking the light on as he came, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Its ok Bella. That is perfectly normal. I'll tell you what. I will stay here with you until you fall asleep. And ill also tell Emmet to plug his games up in his own room" he said sincerely.

I shook my head. "No. you need sleep just as much as I do."

He chuckled. "oh Bella, are you always this stubborn? I wasn't even asleep. I was writing something."

I figured if I was going to get some sleep, and if Edward was this persuasive, I might as well give in.

I nodded and he smirked. He then grabbed my hand and let me over to the bed, pulling the sheets back for me.

I climbed in and he tried to find a place to sit where both of us would be comfortable.

After he failed many times, I just told him to lay with me.

"Are you sure beautiful? I mean I don't want to make you uncomfort-" I cut his rambling off.

"Edward… I don't know what it is but… I like being close to you. I like touching you. And I also trust you. So please Edward, will you lay with me?" I put on my puppy eyes and he smiled.

Edward got up, turned off the light and came back over to the bed.

He then climbed into the bed and I slid back until I was pressed tightly against his chest.

His arms draped around me and he began humming a soft melody in my ear.

I dosed off almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Im back!**

** Ok so… ive written a few stories and ive always wondered… ummm how come you guys follow but not favorite and review? I really wanna hear your feedback! OH! And im very open to suggestions! So please suggest somethings! Most of the time, I like to morph the story to what the readers want as long as it still follows in the general direction of the way I want. Tell me what you like and dislike**

** All of the mistakes are my fault… no Beta.**

**Ages:**

** Edward~ 22**

** Bella~ 21**

** Emmet~25**

** Rose~23**

** Alice~17**

** Jasper~ 17**

** One last thing of this huge authors note! A quick shout out to Danniestarr ! I don't feel like logging in a lot too so I understand! And thank you sooo much for your review! It really means a lot! I recognize you from some of my other stories and you deserve to be recognized too! XOXO**

**Here we go!**

* * *

** Edward's POV**

I really wish I could wake up to this every morning. The most gorgeous pair of brown eyes that are surrounded by long lashes. The scent of strawberries evading my nose as I played with her long locks that match perfectly with her eyes.

Then that breathtaking smile that will knock any man on his feet as she sees that I'm awake.

"Good morning Beautiful." I couldn't help but mumble. Soon, a blush creeps on her cheeks.

"Morning." she mumbles as she tries to hide her blush.

"did you sleep well?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded then spoke again.

"thank you Edward. For staying with me last night. I know it was probably weird for you and I-"

I cut off her rambling.

"sweetheart, trust me, it was my pleasure. Now I think its time for you to meet the family. I think my mother might have something for you to wear until your bag arrives. And don't even think about arguing about it."

She sighed then nodded.

I grabbed her hand and towed her from the bed. I had to hold back a groan because the tank top she was wearing under her shirt was out of place and her perky petite breasts almost spilled out.

She noticed where my gaze shifted to and jerked her hand away to fix her clothing, blushing like mad.

I chuckled and grabbed her hand again; towing her behind me down the stairs.

Before we got to the living room, I stopped and turned to face her and began explaining all of the family members to her.

" ok bella. In a few minutes, you'll meet my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, Emmet again, and alice my sister. you'll be fine. don't worry."

She just nodded.

As we entered the living room, I saw my parents sitting on the sofa watching the TV.

My mother saw me and smiled.

"Hello son. I went to your room this morning but you weren't there and I-" Bella's head peeked around my shoulder and my mother gasped.

I decided to speak up.

"Mom, this is Bella."

Mother's lips curled up into a smile and I knew she thought that she was my girlfriend.

"Dad, can you call a family meeting?"

He looked amused but nodded. Moments later, the den was packed with all of my siblings piled up on the three sofas. Bella and I on one, Emmet and Alice on another and my parents on the love seat.

"I called this family meeting because I wanted to introduce you to Bella. Something… interesting happened to her and she needed to stay here last night. Its not my place to tell you what happened so ill let her do that but first, Bella, this is Alice and Emmet my little sister and my older brother."

Bella nodded. "Its nice to meet you all. Im Bella as Edward said. I guess you want to know as of why im here." She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Well I went on vacation with my boyfriend of three years. One day we went out to eat and have a few drinks. We went back to the hotel room and he tried to… make love to me. I refused him as always but he had too many drinks in him. He got furious at me and h-he took my virginity." her voice cracked.

I noticed her eyes were puffy and tears were threatening to spill over.

She looked at me pleadingly and I opened my arms up.

She dove her head into my chest as I rubbed circles on her back.

I looked up and my family's faces all varied from angry to shocked to devastated.

I was somewhere in the pissed off zone myself.

She looked up and her face was tomato red.

"Im sorry to stay in your beautiful home without your consent . My Apartment building got torn down and I was actually living with him at the time. My parents moved away but I promise that I will leave once I-" She was cut off by my father.

"nonsense Bella! You can stay as long as you please. Also, as a doctor, im required to insist that either I or one of my colleagues perform a rape kit on you. Just to be safe." Carlisle let out a small, sympathetic smile and Bella looked a little green.

She covered her hand over her mouth and her body jerked. She finally managed to speak between gags.

"Bathroom?" she asked frantically.

I pointed to the door right down the hall and she ran for it, shutting the door behind her.

My whole family looked worried and I stood up to knock on the door.

"Bella?" I asked in between knocks.

She finally spoke after a few more taps.

"Ok, come in." she said weakly.

I walked in to see her wiping her mouth. I saw an empty toothbrush wrapper beside her.

"I hope you don't mind. I found a whole drawer of them." she asked nervously.

"Its ok Beautiful. Carlisle's next shift starts in half an hour so im going to suggest that you get ready." I said trying to sound calm. Both of us steering clear of what that vomiting could mean.

She sighed . "I don't have any clothes."

"My mother or Alice should have some." I said.

She grabbed my hand and looked down. I hated it. That just meant that I couldn't see her perfect face.

"Edward… I don't like hospitals." she said softly.

I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up gently. Her big eyes looked into mine with a worried expression.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to worry. Because im not going anywhere unless you want me to." she smiled at me.

The air was tense. Both of us looking into each other's eyes. I didn't even realize we were getting closer but soon, my lips were dancing with her softer ones. Her hands made their way to my hair and tugged. That almost drove me wild. After a while, we finally pulled apart, panting.

She gasped and started babbling.

"oh gosh. Im s-so sorry Edward. I w-wasn't thinking. I know that t-that was out of line and you don't want to be with me. Im just-" her face was crimson and her words were tumbling out of her mouth so that she couldn't even keep up with them.

I cut her off with a kiss to the cheek.

"Bella ive been wanting to do that since the first day I saw you on that plane. Never underestimate yourself, sweetheart." I said with my hand cupping her cheek.

She looked up with pleading eyes.

"Do you really mean that Edward?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. But I don't want to push you into a relationship after everything that has happened." I said.

She held my gaze with a small smile.

"With Mike, I didn't really love him. I- I just… oh we'll save that for tonight. Right now, I need some clothes."

* * *

Carlisle had to go on back and he told us to stay in the waiting area until a nurse called Bella.

When I asked if she wanted me to join her, she declined and said she wanted to do this on her own.

Though I could tell that she was still nervous. I held her hand the whole time; mumbling positive words in her ear.

The nurse called her back. After giving me a nervous glance, she followed the plump woman down the hall.

I sat in the uncomfortable seat; fidgeting. I have to admit, I was very nervous. How could I not be? I mean this beautiful woman who may be in a serious future relationship with me could possibly be pregnant with a rapist's baby. The thought was sickening. I would, of course take care of the child if I did pursue a relationship with her. Who am I kidding? I definitely want to call her mine. I really do.

I sat there for a little over half an hour. Then, Bella emerged from the hall with a small smile on her face.

I stood up to meet her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and smiled shyly.

"So, what happened? What did they say?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, they said that its too early to tell if it's a baby or not and that the vomiting was just because of the stress and trauma. They said to tell Carlisle to make another appointment in three or four weeks to check for a child." she mumbled quietly.

I couldn't help myself. I pulled her into yet another hug.

"Did he use protection Bella?" I asked, trying to keep the emotions out of my voice.

She shook her head and hung her head in shame.

Pulling her head up with my finger, I looked into her eyes.

"Beautiful, its all going to work out. I can promise you that."

* * *

**Yay! I updated! Woop woop! Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

U guys, im really sorry :'( My computer has a broken charger and im not sure how long until im able to buy a new one. Please dont think im bailing- im not.  
I do have a lot of ideas for the next chapters of all of my stories so i shouldn't have any writers block for them.  
Until next time- XOXO Lexy


End file.
